This invention relates generally to off-road motor vehicles, such as tractors, and more particularly, to a hydraulic circuit for providing a high flow to tractor control valves operatively coupled to an attached implement.
Tractors are typically detachably connected to implements, such as harvesting machines or tillage implements, that are provided with hydraulically powered devices that are coupled in flow communication to the tractor hydraulic system through a hydraulic valve stack so that the implement is hydraulically powered through the tractor hydraulic system. In some instances, the hydraulic power required to operate the implement places a strain on the capabilities of the tractor hydraulic system.
It would be desirable to provide a hydraulic circuit that would be operable to divert hydraulic flow from other hydraulic systems on the tractor, when those systems do not require hydraulic power, to supplement the capability of the tractor hydraulic system to meet the power demands of the implement hydraulics.